The need for illuminated signage, such as exit signs, in buildings and other public areas is well known. These signs typically include lighting fixtures having a housing which support internal illumination for illuminating a sign supported by the housing. These fixtures are usually mounted in elevated locations by use of a canopy.
In common installation, a canopy is secured to the lighting fixture. The canopy is then attached to the electrical box, which typically includes a mounting plate attached thereto. The canopy and mounting plate allow for attachment of the fixture to an electrical box in either a ceiling or a wall. Additionally, the canopy and mounting plate allow the passage of electrical wires therethrough to supply power to the illuminating means in the lighting fixture. Many of these fixtures, including the canopy, are formed from sheet metal steel or plastic.
A prior art assembly includes a canopy configured to attach to a lighting fixture using deflectable fingers. The canopy with deflectable fingers is then secured to the housing mechanically using a screw. As these sign-type lighting fixtures are typically installed in elevated locations, they are often awkward to access. It can be appreciated that the installer needs to employ installing screws and tools, such as screwdrivers, while also wiring the fixture to the electrical box. The installation process is difficult and time consuming.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lighting fixture assembly including a lock which may be inserted into a canopy and prevent the deflectable fingers from deflecting inwardly after the lighting fixture assembly is installed. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a lock which secures the canopy to the lighting fixture without the use of tools or separate fastening hardware, such as a screw.